


花宁的情人节

by kekelwy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lover - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekelwy/pseuds/kekelwy
Relationships: Harry Styles - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	花宁的情人节

花宁的情人节（11）

旁晚的天，夕阳挥霍着最后的光和热，绚丽的晚霞将天空与万物都染红，阳光的触角延伸到静谧的树丛中，透过透明的窗户投下斑驳交错的树影。

那晚霞染红了花子漆黑如墨的黑发，亦染红了八寻宁宁那白皙柔嫩的脸庞。

八寻宁宁躺在保健室的床上，瀑布般的浅咖色长发铺满半张床，水润光泽的红金色的眼眸带着氤氲迷离，看向在她身前的花子君。

清隽秀气的黑发少年朝她歪着头，叼着一颗药丸，那双温润的琥珀色眼眸仿佛被夕阳撒下了碎金，在眼底盈盈流动，半睁半眯的双眼惑人至极，像是只性感可爱的黑猫。

“……唔”

下一秒，这只黑猫就用嘴把药喂到少女口中，入口即化的药无色无味，伴随着舌头相缠带来麻酥感扩散在两人嘴中。

少年在双舌交缠间还能分心舔舐少女的牙龈，若有似无的扫过上颚，偶尔伺机用那可爱的虎牙摩挲着少女的软舌。有种无法言喻的颤栗刺激感直把少女撩得眼泪盈满眼眶。

“ …嗯…哼…”   
啧啧的水声在空旷的保健室响起，两人嘴角因激烈的亲吻滑下暧昧的银丝。

被撩拨得全身发软的少女不满地按压着花子的后脑勺，卷起他调皮的舌尖，泄愤般地吸吮着。

不知不觉的，唇齿间温柔缠绵渐渐变成了越来越激烈的掠夺撕啃，衣服也开始凌乱的散开。

花子那半阖着那双琥珀色眼眸转暗，眼角染上情欲的媚态，那白皙修长，骨节分明的手微颤着攀上了八寻胸前一方丰盈的绵软，指尖不轻不重的蹂躏摩挲，少女身子一抖，不可抑止地从还在纠结缠绵的嘴间溢出一声娇吟。

制服裙子的衣襟暴力扯开，内衣被脱下，两人抵死缠绵的唇齿终于分开，却还连着暧昧的银丝。

少女红金色的双眸迷离恍惚，朦着一层雾气，通红的眼角溢出惹人爱怜的泪珠，清艳中透出少女特有的柔美。解开的衣襟里勾人心魂的雪白双峰诱惑性感，脸上却一派天真懵懂，娇憨诱人不自知。让少年感觉一股热气直冲上脑，烧得脸庞带耳根都染成绯红一片。

无意间感觉小腹被一个硬邦邦的东西抵着，看着花子君俊秀的脸上脸红如血，而那双半眯的湿漉漉的琥珀色眼睛仿佛被酒酿浸润，盛满情欲和爱意，流波欲醉。  
让八寻不自觉的红了脸颊，不知怎的就想起小奶狗这三个字。

不满只有自己被脱得七零八落，八寻纤细的手扯过少年的衣领，逼得他更靠近自己，随后红着脸一颗一颗的认真仔细解着他制服上的白金扣子。

而黑发少年也顺势的低头蹭着她的颈窝，身体更是主动贴近几分，像是在撒娇一般，柔嫩的唇瓣轻碰在她的脖颈处，轻轻的舔弄摩碾着。手掌覆上她胸前两团绵软又沉甸甸的水蜜桃。

那掌心的触感挺翘丰盈，绵软似波，一只手都无法整个握住，少年微颤的指尖轻柔的摩挲揉捏着，让八寻感觉又痒又麻，一串串电流快感从他指间触及的每一寸肌肤中穿来，让她难以抑制地嘤咛出声，声音缠绵娇婉，像是可以掐出水来…  
少年灵活的舌尖扫过纤细的脖颈和锁骨，慢慢的湿软柔嫩的嘴唇覆盖上了八寻粉嫩的乳尖。

“啊嗯～”  
敏感娇嫩的地方被花子君冰凉湿润的紧致含住，舌头顺着乳晕打着圈舔舐，时不时的或轻或重的饥渴吸吮，尖尖小虎牙不自觉的划过绵软嫩肉，又酥又麻又痒又痛，颤栗般的快感席卷身上每一个细胞，一股热流穿过下身。

宁宁身子一颤，她原本就染着红晕的脸颊此刻如艳开的玫瑰，红金的双眸发直，宛如一摊春水化在了床上。  
花子那毛茸茸的脑袋埋在八寻娇软的胸前，他鸦黑柔顺的发丝带着凉意扫过她滚烫的皮肤，十分的舒服。

八寻意乱情迷的无意识摩碾着双腿，因为贴得太近，她大腿动作间却不小心也摩到那个硬邦邦的东西，惹得花子发出被情欲熏染得嘶哑又甜腻的低喃。  
“ …嗯哼…”  
少年的那里最为敏感，只是被少女大腿轻轻摩挲，一阵酥麻快感直涌上来，让他力气尽失，不小心一个哆嗦瘫在了八寻身上。

只见少年恍惚而羞涩地望着八寻，琥珀色双眸泛着柔媚的水光，泛红的眼角显得少年稚嫩清秀的脸无辜又可爱，让人不禁想欺负。  
少女想着，忍不住大胆伸出罪恶的手，握住了少年腿间的硬物，隔着薄薄的布料轻轻的抚摸…  
！！！  
“哈啊…”  
猛然间，那个地方被人握住，让花子整个人紧绷起来，少女嫩滑的手抚摸间，一阵又一阵的麻酥感直刺脑门让他身子轻轻颤栗着，他忍不住扭动身子想避开八寻的手，但这样的抗拒反而增加了摩擦的力度。  
“…嗯…哼…八寻……你这个…色…萝卜…哈啊…” 真是 越来越大胆了  
后半句话根本没来得及说出口……

八寻本来还羞耻地想着收回手，听到色萝卜这三个字，气上头罐子破摔了，鼓着嘴干脆一把滑进花子的裤子，一手握住了少年的命—根—子，指尖毫不留情的戳进那还正在冒着几滴浓稠精液的马眼中，坏心眼的细细摩弄。

随着少女的动作，花子身子一颤，眼角被剧烈的快感刺激得泪水涌出。  
少年脸上火辣辣得如同烈火焚烧，隐忍的咬着下唇，明明嘴里说着“不能”“不可以”，但身体却诚实地被升起的欲火打败，主动贴近少女的手，轻轻蹭着，配合着少女手里的动作上下套弄。

八寻宁宁还是第一次干这种事情，以前从未见过和碰触过男生那处，感觉到手里的东西沁着凉意，湿濡又硬—挺，她羞红着脸，新奇又青涩的揉捏抚摸着，配合着少年上上下下，细致感受着手里那物的脉动和触感，另一只手划过柔软的囊袋轻轻揉了揉。

花子靠得八寻极其近，少女胸前高耸的绵软被他白皙结实的胸膛压着，随着他委屈又可怜的蹭来蹭去的动作微微晃着乳波，场面香艳至极。

四周都是他呼出的气息，粗喘着沙哑又性感的声音，空气中浮起旎旖的芳香，少年那张清隽精致的脸因为太过舒服而泛起血红，半眯着的琥珀色双眼水汪汪的一片，流波欲醉，带着些许迷离，一副欲仙欲死的神情，那鸦黑柔亮的墨发湿漉漉地贴在他白皙的额上，显得动人心弦。

随着八寻的动作，一波波麻酥又奇异的快感从那里冲涌上来，良久之后，花子的身体忽然痉挛的颤抖，一阵细细又舒服的呻吟声无法自制地从少年喉咙间溢出。紧接着，滚烫的乳白色从马眼里急速地喷射出来，溅在八寻的裙子和手上。

于是，少年的初次就这样交代在了少女手上………

“哈啊…哈啊” 还在高潮余韵的清隽少年还大口喘着粗气，枕在她颈窝，蜷在她怀里，如玉的身体泛着情欲的红晕，似乎连骨头都是酥的一般。

“ 哈…八寻…哈啊……别只顾着玩弄我啊……该做的正事…都还没做呢……”

少女不自觉紧紧咬住下唇，脸上火辣辣的。心脏怦怦乱跳，并且越来越快，后知后觉的羞耻感席卷了八寻宁宁浑身上下每一个细胞。自己…好像无意间…做了特别大胆的事…  
“…啊…很抱歉”   
越来越羞耻的少女，想像平时一样双手掩脸，却忘记了自己手里沾满了刚刚少年射出的白浊，这一遮就弄得整张脸都是。

“噗嗤～哈哈哈哈” 少年弯起醉人的双眼，被取悦到一样笑出声。  
“啊…呜呜呜” 羞窘至极的少女手足无措。  
“别动…”少年被情欲浸润过的沙哑磁性的声音特别好听，她被扣住了乱动的双手。  
花子把脸凑上来，像猫咪一样一下一下的，用温软嫩滑的舌尖舔掉沾在她脸上的他的精液。

“啊…”  
…太…太…太让人害羞了…

少女乖顺的躺在他身下，那双氤氲缭绕的红色双眸羞涩而紧张，迷醉似的半睁半眯。  
少女那绯红的脸颊和迷人的大眼都被少年的粉舌爱怜的舔舐而过。

砰 砰 砰   
心脏越跳越快

把脸舔干净后，花子又托起了少女的手，温热而湿软的舌细碎的，温柔的，慢慢的舔着手心。 那痒痒的异样的触感直痒到她心里去，八寻把喉间细碎的呻吟咽了下去，避免自己发出羞人的声音。

少女感觉少年舔得特别仔细，甚至觉得没舔干净似的，干脆用双唇附在上面吸吮起来。那双水光潋滟的琥珀色眼眸看向她的视线温柔又炙热，烫得她呼吸一窒。

就在八寻仓惶着视线游移的时候，花子慢慢的含住了少女的一根手指，之前因为激吻而变得靡丽红艳的唇套在手指上来回滑动着，发出一连串堪称淫乱的搅动声响……

少女只觉得指尖传来触电般的酥麻感，柔软的口腔包裹着手指，他饥渴的吸吮着手指，湿软的舌尖甚至连指缝和指根都舔弄的干干净净。

“…嗯…别……别舔了” 八寻害羞得想抽回手，却被花子不满地扣住，惩罚般轻轻的咬了一下她指尖。一股无法言喻的快感从背脊窜起，甜美软糯的压抑许久的呻吟终是不受控制溢出喉间。  
“…嗯…”

快感让她轻轻颤抖，含在少年口中的手指不自觉的在他口腔中搅动了下，湿黏的水声响起，那几乎插到喉咙的手指让少年微红的眼角泛起泪花。

“啊…抱歉…我不是故意的…” 八寻抽出湿润的手指，暧昧的银丝连着他的唇，粘连着恋恋不舍的断开。让少年显得香艳又色气。

“咳…咳…” 花子半握着拳咳了咳，睁着那双无辜温软的大眼睛歪着头委屈地看着少女。

“…八寻真是的…一点情趣都没有…”

“……才没有呢…不是说要办正事吗?那就快点！”羞愤地扯开话题。

“哈哈……八寻…就这么迫不及待吗?”  
花子轻轻地笑了，磁性的嗓音撩人又性感。  
“…但…我现在就是在办正事啊……你不知道什么叫做前戏吗…” 少年嘟啷道…

“…行了，乖乖听我的话就行了，你别乱动…” 花子绯红着脸，脑袋凑上来，又开始在八寻的胸前舔咬。

“哈啊……怎么…总感觉你的…嗯哼…经验这么丰富。”

“嗯…那是因为…我做了预习啊。” 

然而被啃的迷迷糊糊的少女，早就已经听不清他说的什么了。

八寻宁宁只觉得自己浑身的感官都集中到了那娇乳上，身子酥麻不已，乳尖被爱怜的舔弄，啃噬，吸吮，让她的身体难以自控的颤抖，身体在他攻势下，一寸寸热了起来，浑身燥欲。

花子的身体泛着凉丝丝的寒意，她两条细白藕臂环上他脖子，汲取着他身上的凉意，那滚烫的身体贴上去，舒服得几乎要叹谓一声。

心脏像是快要爆炸似的，越跳越快，似乎带动得连周身的空气都炙热滚烫。

八寻耳朵发烫，死死咬住自己的樱唇，生怕自己又在花子面前发出羞耻而放荡的声音。

少年那双白皙修长的大手从她裙摆下方伸了进去，微冷的手掌触碰她滚烫绵软的大腿根，手指若有似无的划过已经微微湿润的内裤，最后一把扯下少女最后的防线。

花子分开她的双腿，手指探了进去，轻柔的指尖摩挲着少女细软湿滑的花蕊，轻轻的抽动起来。

“哈啊！”八寻宁宁睁大那双水盈盈的红金色的眼眸，樱唇终是止不住的逸出绵软娇吟。快感的眼泪不停地划下，浸湿了耳鬓边的发。

一根手指逐渐并作两根，两根并作三根，偶尔若有似无的抽插着，偶尔用力深深插入。

她紧紧抱住花子的脖子，整个人在跌宕中颤抖着，花穴中涌出一波又一波热热的蜜液。

少年那纤细修长的手指越来越快，少女的叫声也跟着越来越急促。

最后一声高亢的娇吟，浑身都在颤栗的少女到达了高潮，羞涩的眼泪溢满眼眶，身下的花穴瞬间紧缩，吸附地咬着花子修长的手指，一大波蜜液涌出，打湿了身下的床单。  
………

八寻宁宁浑身酥软无力躺在床上，眼睛眩晕地半眯起来，纤长浓密的眼睫轻轻颤抖。  
花子抽出了自己的手指，上面带着黏腻的春泽。

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉

“…呐…花子君…我想最后问你一个问题”

“…你…喜欢我吗??” 

在这落日熔金的最后时刻，躺在床上的少女沙哑着问道，那双高潮过后格外瑰丽的红金色双眸望着花子。

花子早就连眼尾都隐忍得泛红，琥珀色眸底湿润含雾，但他还是忍着那焚身发痛的欲望，将脸埋进八寻颈窝，轻柔珍重的环抱着她，低低在她耳边说:“八寻，我喜欢你。” 

喜欢到，因遥不可及而心口发痛。

她就像午后的阳光，散发着蒲公英般毛茸茸的暖意。她就像天边的流星，温柔的给予他希望。

他胸口那不知何时埋下的种子，随着她那温暖娇憨的笑颜，打打闹闹的日常，懵懵懂懂地开始发芽生长，渐渐变成参天大树。

从情人节那天起一直在等待着答复的八寻，眼泪滑下，满足的抱住他，她的唇摩挲着他白皙脖颈，暖暖的，软软的，惹得本就隐忍得眼圈发红的少年低喘连连，更加肿胀 。

花子褪下黑色制服裤的拉链，分开少女的双腿。  
“…八寻…我进来了哦…” 少年清隽的脸被情欲沾染上媚意，那鎏金似的琥珀色浓郁得化不开来。

八寻这时却被少年眼梢间的媚色迷得七荤八素，一脸迷恋的点着头。

那硬挺微凉的欲根撑开她的高潮过后春意泛滥的花穴慢慢挤入，推挤着她的内壁，然后挺腰进入她的体内。

“啊！好痛！”

撕裂的痛楚袭来，把花痴中的八寻惊醒，疼得想要缩成一团。

花子感觉自己的欲根像是被花穴里细软湿滑的软肉层层包裹住，陷入一片濡湿泥泞中，推挤紧绞着他，无法言喻的快感差点让毫无经验的他射出来，快感的泪水溢满眼眶。

听到少女惊呼的少年停下动作，睁着那双湿漉漉的氤氲的琥珀色大眼，隐忍得通红的双眸的看着宁宁。

“怎么样?还痛吗” 花子今晚似乎格外温柔，他亲着八寻的额头，吻掉她眼角的泪水。等着她缓过痛劲。

少女忍着痛咬着唇摇了摇头，环上他的脖颈，细细亲着他的喉结，“继续吧～”

花子喘着气，稍稍退出后又继续插入研磨，感觉每一次的探入都艰攘难行，每一次退出都难舍难分，抽插中酥麻舒爽的快感挟裹而来让少年颤栗欲仙，泪水沾湿纤长的睫毛。不觉的仰着头，发出呜咽的叫声，颊上的灼热一路滚到耳根，红的几欲滴出血来。

“哈啊…哈啊”

八寻感觉微微的刺痛带着异样的快感从花穴里传来，宛如被放大一般迅速传遍身上每一处，那股奇妙的电流带着疼痛蔓延到全身各处，四肢刹那间变得酸软无力，只能任由少年的进进出出弄得酥酥麻麻。

剧烈的快感让花子的一双瑰丽的鎏金双眸微眯，眼底发热，而进出的速度也越来越快，越来越深，八寻跟着起起落落，快感叠加开始让少女意识模糊。

良久之后，只觉得身子一颤，花穴紧缩，绞紧吸附着少年的欲望，随后酥麻便像潮水般席卷全身，身体的快感登上了前所未有的巅峰。

花子感觉那里被层层绞吸着，越来越紧，酥麻了他的脊椎，瞬间扩散至四肢百骸、五脏六腑，身体被快感迅速完全覆盖，直达神经末梢全身痉挛的轻颤，欲望同步喷涌而出，高潮的快感让他全身颤栗。少年鸦黑柔顺的发丝沾着额头，绯红的脸颊上，一双琥珀色双眼水润迷离。

“呜…哈啊…哈啊”

他低过头，吻向绵软无力的少女，细细的吻像是抚慰般温柔的落下。一只手穿过了少女的胸腔。  
八寻感觉胸口一阵拉扯，然后伴随着筋脉断裂的声音，花子把一只黑色的心脏从她身上拉扯出来。

“呼……可总算拿出来了…”

黑发少年随意的把那颗心脏放到白杖代面前，而身旁幽幽飘着的白杖代哇呜一口把它吞了。

八寻刚松了一口气，而下一秒，耀眼的亮光遍布少女全身。一股白烟过后，一切正常，只是少女那双修长白皙的美腿变回了以往的萝卜腿，胸前波涛汹涌的绵软从E杯变回C杯。

“呜呜呜…美腿又不见了…不过这段时间让我做下梦也是好的……” 八寻宁宁瘪着嘴，可爱的鼓起那张娃娃脸。

“哈～” 花子弯着那双高潮过后朦着一层氤氲雾气的琥珀色眼眸，低头浅笑，他托过少女的腿，在小腿里侧落下一个轻柔的吻。

带着薄薄凉意的唇像甜腻的果冻一样柔软。

“虽然纤细的长腿很漂亮……但是…我还是更喜欢八寻你的萝卜腿呢～” 

黑发少年有点不好意思的挠了挠微红的脸，低低说道“这才是八寻你的特色啊。”

被撩到脸爆红的少女，感觉一头长发全炸开，头上不断冒着红烟。

“花子君…呜～你、你也太犯规了…” 怎么可以突然对人家说这些，这种仿佛直接往别人心口开枪的话，根本无法抵御。

八寻宁宁红金色双眸感动成蛋花眼，主动地抱住了少年，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他肌理分明的白皙胸膛。

少年有点被扑得脱力，干脆就着力度侧躺到少女身侧，有一下没一下的抚着怀里少女的长发。


End file.
